


I gave in and don’t regret it

by Ani_me11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I never see it were they get the surgery, I’m writing it as toko not touko, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Toko had a crush on byakuya but it didn’t work out, happy lesbians in the end, it kinda did, or well, then i thought of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_me11037/pseuds/Ani_me11037
Summary: Toko fell for byakuya. She fell for him hard. But of course things didn’t go her way. That basic no good Makoto had to take him from.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 21





	I gave in and don’t regret it

Toko was never into romance or relationships.

And it’s not like she could get a partner even if she wanted. 

They always said she was ugly and annoying.

But then she met him.

He was perfect. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, and smart. 

Toko had clearly fallen for him hard. She would do anything and everything for him and let him step all over her.

Everyone said it was unhealthy (looking back it definitely was).

But she didn’t care.

Then suddenly that peasant wormed his way into her masters life. 

It started with small things, he would ask to hang out with byakuya and then give him a gift, annoying but her master still obviously didn’t like him and makoto did that with everyone (her self included)

But then everything took a turn for the worse. Makoto was aloud to sit at his table. He would seek out Makoto. He would give Makoto gifts. She had asked about it and he reacted strangely. She asked some of the others and they all agreed that he had feelings for makoto. 

For some reason that always made her chest tighten and her throat feel clogged. 

Then she asked sayaka and kirigiri.

Sayaka was writing songs with her girlfriend ibuki when she walked up to her.

“Oh hello toko”

“Ibuki says hello hello hello to toko”

“St-stop talking in the third person, i-I need to ask a question”

“Sure, what’s up”

Toko had explained her masters strange behavior

“Oh my GOD!!! Are you serious.”

“O-of course, w-why would I be talking to y-you if it wasn’t”

“Makoto said going to be so happy he won’t shut up about how much he likes him”

Why her chest hurting 

*cough* 

‘Oh toko, are you alright”

“Y-yeah, I need to find some one else”

She asked kirigiri next

“D-do yo-you really need to be sitting on celestes lap while you answer”

“Yes”

“F-fine”

“Well to answer your question, it seems that a new couple will be going us soon”

“W-what”

Celeste spoke up

“Yes, from what I have heard both have very strong feelings for one another”

Toko’s chest really hurt

‘W-whatever”

‘Ill go see the ultimate nurse, he must have been sick since his face was red’ she thought to herself

When she turned the corner she saw something she never wanted to

Her master was kissing that peasant 

She ran as fast as she could away, once she reached her room she started to cough

Then she tasted something metallic and there was something in her mouth and throat

Flower petals. Blood and flower petals.

She passed out from the blood.

Once she woke up she wasn’t on the floor anymore. Instead on her bed, and the mess she made was gone.

‘There’s no way they did this’

“Oh thank god your awake”

She looked over and a girl that looked to be just a year younger max was sitting there

“W-who”

“Oh I’m komaru naegi”

“Naegi”

“Yep, you probably know my brother Makoto”

She fell into a coughing fit

“Oh my, hang on I’ll get mikan and some water”

Soon mikan had come in and examined her

“I-I’m sorry but yo have Hana Hali”

“What”

“The f-flower or l-love disease”

Mikan explained 

Toko was shocked, this was just shoving into her face that her master didn’t love her

“Oh my god Toki I’m so sorry, is there anything I could do”

“W-well there is a surgery but it’s expensive and you’ll forget all a-about byakuya-sama”

“N-mo, I refuse”

“I m-mean if h-he returns the feeling it’ll go away”

“T-then I’ll wait for him to return the feelings”

“But toki, didn’t he start da-“

*cough*

“S-shut up”

“Right”

Then life went on

But the disease just continued to get worse 

Other than that she became close to komaru 

They became best friends 

Makoto and Byakuyas relation ship only got stronger over the 6 months this took place

One time they fought and byakuya came to toko (because once he started Makoto he became somewhat of a better person and they bonded over some stuff, they actually became friends)

She had hoped that this would mean byakuya would finally return her love but of course he would just not shut up about him and after he calmed down from the initial anger he kept saying what he could have done to prevent and how this was his fault and how he wished he was better with words because he really wants Makoto to forgive him. And then after 3 hours of hearing him rant on and on about this Makoto had come over sobbing and saying apologizes over and over again and how’s it’s his fault, Byakuya had gone on to comfort him. To cut it short they had made up and were stronger than ever

That was the moment toko relized byakuya would never love her back. 

The next day she was coughing up so much blood and full flowers, she collapsed

She couldn’t get up

She neared the door open, she only knew one person who dared not to knock on her door. Komaru.

“Toki, Toki where are you?”

She headed foot steps 

“Toki? TOKI OH MY GOD ARE YOY OKAY”

“I’m fine just h-help me up”

She helped her on her bed toko decided to drop the bomb on her

“I don’t think I have long”

Komaru started to sob

“I know toko! But if you-“

“I-I won’t get-“

“PLEASE TOKI. I can’t live without you, I saved up all the money. Please”

Toko was taken back, why would someone do this for her, and she seemed so genuine 

Maybe she should let go of her fantasy

“F-fine”

“R-really”

“Y-yeah, your brother would double kill me if you died without me”

Komaru giggled

So the next day she got went in and got the surgery

The doctors had told her if she waited any longer she would have died

When she woke up she saw komura

“Toki, how are you feeling”

“I can breath so well”

She laughed and cried 

“D-do the others know”

“No. I told them you were going to be out for a week but not why. It was funny, byakuya actually seemed worried”

“W-who?”

“Oh right, don’t worry Toki, you’ll meet him once you recovered”

The week was spent with komura taking care of her

Had she always been this cute

Wait, toko you can’t go through this again

“Hey toko can I tell you something”

“Yeah’

“I- I really like you Toki, I always have, but you were so attached to byakuya and then it almost”

“Whoa- I was attached to that jerk”

“Tha- well yeah he was the guy that caused you to- you know”

“Well p-past me was an idiot, your an angel”

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending


End file.
